I Will Defeat You!
by Galdr
Summary: Link, Hero of winds, known as Toon Link, challenges Ike, the mercenary from Tellius, to a final battle. Ike seems to always win, but Link wants to prove this rivalry he built against the blue-haired swordsman that he will defeat him. Can Toon Link win? [Updated: 1/28/2014]


11:09 AM

* * *

><p>The stage was set perfectly, at the right time, and the right items to use, which were none. It would be no items—except Smash Balls—and two stock as the rules, and timed on ten minutes. It's all the young Hylian needed to win this match against his opponent, the man from Tellius. The one who kept defeating him at every corner, at every challenge thrown against him… Ike. Toon Link, or as he preferred to be called 'TL' for short, was determined to win this time. He had been in the training hall, tempering his swordplay, all day, all night for five days straight. There would be no doubt in his mind he was ready to face the man who claimed endless victories.<p>

"All set for tonight." Toon Link chuckled to himself. "This time, I'll win for su—"

"Hey, Toon Link."

The Outset islander snapped around, his young, blue eyes fixated on the man behind him. It was the hated, blue-haired swordsman that he deemed his rival, and it angered him to no end to when the Tellius hero neared him. "Ike!" the boy spat hatefully, which the older man laughed, despite the tension building up. He walked closer to Toon Link, smiling wide.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?"

"You don't need to know, so go away!" the green clad boy snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh really? So, you weren't the one who set up a match at twelve in the morning against me, right?"

This shuddered the young hylian, his heart making leaps. His cobalt eyes glared at the older, smiling man before him, still seething in anger. "So? What's it to you?"

"Well… It _is_ against me, after all. And, ever since I came here, you've been challenging me to no end." Ike replied, patting the child's head with affection. "So, I figured it had to be you setting up the fight. It's good practice for you and—" Toon Link swatted Ike's hand away and took several steps back, growling lowly and wildly. Almost as if the older Link's wolf form rubbed off on him.

"Don't baby me, Ike! I've been training for five days straight now! I won't be defeated by you anymore! I _will_ defeat you this time! Just you wait, doughnut man! Just. You. **wait**. You better be there or I'll attack you in your sleep!" With the threats jabbed at his opponent, the young hylian ran off, sprinting far away from Ike as fast as he could.

Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he tried his best to fight them back. His destination now was the training hall yet again. He wanted to improve, to get better, to show his worth. He would not eat nor sleep until he defeated Ike.

_I'll show him whose boss! He won't know what hit him!_ The other younger Link grinned mischievously to himself as he swung the training doors open wildly and entered them. He dashed up to the teleporter, ran inside it and the door automatically closed.

**Registering****… ****Toon Link. Select your stage.** The computerized mechanism spoke.

"Final Destination."

**Final Destination registered. Select your opponent.**

"Ike. And make it three of them, on the Nasty level."

**Ike level and copies registered. Train well, Toon Link.**

Toon Link knew he was screwing with himself when he asked the copied Ike illusions set at such a high level. Level Nasty was beyond his skill, but seeing the aforementioned swordsman not long ago irked him into a feral rage that he couldn't contain. He had to wait to fight the real deal, but for now, copies would be sufficient. As the teleporter sent him to the aforesaid stage, he was suddenly knocked aside by an Ike copy. The golden, blessed sword of Ragnell's flat side smacked into him three more times, dealing the young boy a large amount of damage already! He finally brandished his Master Sword, charging head on with the Ike's. He rushed against the gold colored one, clanking and clashing their swords with reckoned force.

The Ike easily pushed the boy back, allowing another Ike in blue to take a chance at him. Their swords danced rhythmically as they clashed yet again, sparks crackling along the edges of the blades. Another Ike behind Toon Link, a red one, took a horizontal swipe at the boy. However, his sharp hearing, thanks to his hylian ears, heard it and he nimbly side stepped it as it came. The green clad boy did a ground sweep, only to be blocked by all three Ikes. The blue one grabbed him by his neck, kneeing him several times in his stomach. Toon Link choked, gaped for air, and struggled to get free. The other Ikes were slapping him hard in the face with their swords, leaving heavy, red marks on the boy's young face as the blue Ike continued to kick and knee him. He was finally tossed down upon the ground, the blue Ike stomping hard on Toon Link's abdomen, then kicked him away.

The boy staggered to stand up, struggling to breathe even. He didn't even have a chance catch his breath as the red Ike grabbed him by his hair, headbutting the kid before tossing him right into the gold Ike. Toon Link cringed, his nose bleeding as well as a bruise upon his forehead, aching and agonizing. This training was turning into worse case scenario for the hylian. They took turns grabbing, throwing, kicking and head-butting him, finally the blue one tossed him away like a rag doll, lightly over the edge of the stage. Toon Link had long dropped his sword and shield, now barely conscious as he held onto the ledge, struggling to get himself over the edge. He managed to, but slumped over, gagging for air, his rage consuming him. But, he couldn't stand or move. Everything was hurting everywhere!

"D…damn!" he choked, eyes filled with rage. The computerized Ike copies were looming over him, preparing a triple attack of charging Eruption. Toon Link's eyes widened, not only in staggering fear, but of sheer disappointment in himself. He couldn't defeat or even land a hit on the Ike copies. They were too much for him. He closed his eyes shut, preparing to endure the pain that would scar him for life.

_…__No… What am I doing? I shouldn't be giving up here! This is training! I can't let them win! They are nothing but fakes! Doppelgangers of the original thing! NO! I won't lose here!_ The young hylian flared his eyes open, and evaded the clashing Eruptions from the three Ike's. Toon Link grabbed his blade from the distance, teeth bared, fists clenched with brimming energy of realization. He was not going to allow these mere imitations kick him around like a rag doll no longer! "Grraaaaah!" he bellowed his war cry, lunging forward with a smash attack built from his body, syncing into his Master Sword.

The Ike's ganged up on him again, the gold one punched forward rapidly, trying to catch the child off guard. The blue one mimicked the gold one, also trying to trap him in between both of them. But, Toon Link outsmarted them, back flipping to evade, slashing them both with a forward smash. The red Ike down thrust into the younger Link's body, cutting a deep gash through his abdomen, his tunic torn at the side. Another vertical slash to his right arm, left the hylian unable to pick up his shield during combat. He spat out blood, slashing and dancing with his blade, inflicting damage upon the Ike's. His rage consumed him, all he saw was red. Red of the blood pouring from his wounds. Red, the color of Ike's cape… How he hated the man with his very soul!

_I will not—_ Toon Link quickly slashed at the gold Ike, knocking him clear off the stage. _—__allow him—_ He jumped a smash attack sweep from the blue Ike, dodging mid-air and down thrust _—__to make a fool out of me—_ The Master Sword swept the red Ike off his feet, Toon Link taking advantage of the clone's stumble, he used his hookshot to grab the imitation close, beat him with the back of his sword's pommel then somersault kick him off the stage. _—__no more!_ Toon Link charged up and drew in the last, blue Ike in his twirling Spin Attack, sending that Ike skyward, then jumped up and up thrust his blade into the copy, sending him out of the park.

At the end, Toon Link's body was banged up; he was unable to open his left eye, due to the excessive bleeding. His right arm went completely numb, bruised, and many cuts and scars tainted over his body. But, his training went down in success. He grinned to himself, laughing sardonically, as his left hand dropped the bloodied hilt of his sword, it clanked against the ground. The boy slumped onto the ground, tired, wounded, and hungry. How would he go about challenging Ike if he was in such a situation? Would he be too weak to fight?

_…__No… I will not… I won't give in. I will defeat him this time. This weakness… I can't let it hinder me. I won't be beaten. Never again by him, or anyone who drops on me with a weapon in hand. I will become… fearless… like a pirate… No mercy to anyone…! No…o…ne._

* * *

><p>3:21 PM<p>

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Toon Link woke up abruptly, now sitting in a bed unfamiliar to him. The walls were all white colored, medical things scattered about on the table nearby, and his body was clothed in a hospital gown. He looked down, noticing his wounds were dressed, and his left eye was wrapped in bandages. His legs were stiff, and he felt like jello in the head. What exactly happened?<p>

"Ah! Toon Link! You're-a wake!" Dr. Mario said, stepping into the room, smiling at the hylian child. The blond haired boy raised a confused eyebrow at the doctor doppelganger of Mario, whom returned the look as a question. "If you're-a wondering how-a you got here, then-a you should speak to this-a man here." The chubby doctor moved out of the doorway and in stepped the man wielding Ragnell—Ike! Toon Link's entire body froze on the spot, his only visible eye popped open wide. He tried to quell his rage building up, gritting his teeth closed as much as possible. The blue-haired swordsman nodded to Dr. Mario, who left the room, closing the door behind him. Ike grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to Toon Link, smiling.

"How are your wounds?" he simply asked.

"They're hurting now that you're here. Why are you here? Just to laugh at me, huh?" TL replied darkly, snorting his nose.

"No, not to laugh." Ike lightly frowned, "I just wanted to see if you're doing okay. Is that too much to ask for?"

"You show too much sympathy for me. What happened to the 'If anyone raises a sword against me, I won't show any mercy on them. Even if they're kids' groove you had?"

"I still have it going on," Ike admitted. "Just, seeing you like this, well, it ate at my heart."

"Wimp. You showed mercy on me. You should have left me there to cope with my injuries. I would have been fine on my own."

"TL… You had head injuries far worse than mine when I was your age. Deep gashes, loss of blood, hell even your left eye won't open fully because of the scar inflicted on it. You had to have stitches for your right arm, and sore feet. Come on… That's enough to make a hardened criminal's heart cry. Honestly, with the amount of stitching done to you because your wounds wouldn't stop bleeding, it made you seem like a hand made doll instead of a young boy." TL's face grew furious after Ike had finished explaining all the complications he had suffered from fighting the three clones of him in the training hall. "TL, if I hadn't came along, you probably would have ended up in a coma, or worse."

"So! That's apart of training."

"But to kill yourself over it? That's silly."

"I don't care! I'll do anything to beat you!"

"Toon Link, I want you to listen very carefully to me…"

"No! I don't want you to baby me anymore! I'm still going to fight you at midnight, even with my injuries! I'll show you that I'm man enough to take you down! I _will_ win! I will defeat you!" he jabbed an angry finger at Ike, his cobalt eye fixated on him. He wanted to keep his challenger spirit high, and allowing the enemy to comfort him when he needed someone was the last thing the hylian would want. "You can't run away from me! Ike of Tellius, I challenge you!"

Ike closed his eyes, sighing heavily. The kid was too stubborn to listen to him, so the only way he would get him to listen was to fight him. He had no choice in this. "Very well, TL. I accept your challenge. But." He paused, making the younger swordsman draw back his finger, staring at him in wonder. "But what?" he spat.

"But… this is your last time against me. If you win, then I will listen and give you utmost respect, which you already have from me. If you lose, then I want you to never challenge me again until your fifteenth birthday. Does that sound fair?"

Toon Link scowled at the prizes, but waved it off anyhow. "Fine! But I'm definitely going to win, so you better be ready to lose, Ike."

"Good." Ike got up, his face changed to serious as usual. He walked out of the room, but not before saying: "See you at midnight. Rest well." When Ike was gone, the young hylian crossed his arms defiantly.

"Hmph. I don't need his sympathy!"

* * *

><p>3:52 PM<p>

* * *

><p>"What?! Ike, are you insane?!"<p>

"No, Roy. I'm very serious."

Ike and his Fire Emblem buddies, Roy and Marth, were in their quarters, sitting on their beds that afternoon, about thirty minutes after Ike had visited Toon Link in the infirmary. The blue-haired prince and young, redheaded marquess just stared at their sword wielding companion with near equal shades of blue, worried eyes.

"Ike… I must ask you to reconsider. Toon Link's in bad shape as it is, and any more damage to his body could be fatal." Marth spoke up, hoping to convince his heavy weight friend. Ike shook his head at the prince's suggestion, his own shade of blue eyes hardening at them.

"I can't Marth, and I won't back down. It's a challenge, and I never turn my back to them. The kid wants it, he'll get it. And I won't go easy on him this time."

"But, you have to at least try to reason with him," Roy tried.

"That didn't work, either. He wouldn't even let me finish what I wanted to say before making his decision. He's like the older Link; dead set on what he puts his mind to. You can't change that on them." The nobles sighed at this, still not approving of the idea of the fight. There had to be some way this fight could be avoided, for TL's sake.

"Maybe we can ask the other two Link's to talk some sense into him?" Marth suggested, wondering all the while.

"That sounds like a good idea," chipped in the Pheraen red-head.

"Huh, well, we could try, but I'm still not going to back out, so if you're going to get them to talk to Toon Link, then perhaps it could work. But if it doesn't, then we'll just have to duel like men."

"…It won't work." A voice from behind their door said. The door swung open and in came Link, along with a relatively younger version of himself right behind him. "We've tried to contact Toon Link about the fight and to reconsider, but he shot us down, hard."

"He told us to not interfere or else. A daring threat to yourself, literally, but… He's very serious." Young Link added. "He's really desperate. And, it's a set match, too. It won't be recorded, and nobody to tell them when to start. Almost like a death match…"

"That's absurd!" The Altean prince gaped, his eyes on the mercenary in the room. "Ike, you can't—!"

"Marth. Once again, I'm not backing down, nor will I go easy on him. This is what he wants, and he will get it. I will agree with him though; don't interfere. This is our fight, so don't watch. I don't want any of you there. It'll just be the two of us. One winner, one loser."

The room fell into silence, and Ike took up his sword, slowly leaving the room. He needed to be somewhere quiet to meditate until midnight came around the clock.

* * *

><p>11:50 PM, ten minutes to Midnight.<p>

* * *

><p>TL was now in his dorm that he shared with his fellow Link warriors, getting himself ready for the destined fight with Ike. His stitch wounds healed up fast, thanks to his Triforce of Courage, as well as injury on his right arm. The boy was gearing up in his light blue tunic, slipping on his light weight tunic pants and boots he needed to lace up. As soon as he put on his right boot, a knock came at the door. "…Come in." TL answered, not caring to look up at who it was.<p>

In his room stepped Samus, without her Power Suit on. She was in her bathrobe, her usual ponytail of hair now down. TL could feel his body tense up with comfort and a tingling feeling, and whenever he felt this, he figured Samus was nearby. He glanced up, and there she was, a little bit of her chest mid drift exposed causing him to lightly blush. "S-Samus? What are you doing here?"

"Here to wish you a good night, that's all." She replied flatly as always.

"Okay…thanks. And…?"

"And what?"

"That's not the only reason you came, is it?"

"…I heard you got roughed up from training so hard earlier. I was out doing patrolling jobs at the time. I didn't make it in time; it was already passed."

"You worried about me, too?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes."

Toon Link sighed a little, his ears cutely twitching in place. "Look Samus. You can't stop me from fighting Ike if that's why you're here. I figured you would have overheard the news, with you and Snake being all… close together and all. You spies are all the same. Especially with that creep, Volke."

"Volke is a nice guy. And, Snake is just Snake."

"Tch, yeah whatever." TL scoffed, putting his cap snugly on his head, strapping his shield and sheathed sword to his back. After fixing his belt on, he stood ready to leave. "I'm going. I don't want to be late." He bypassed the older woman, but her hand caught his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. He stopped immediately, lightly turning to her. "…Yes, Samus?"

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting beat up too badly that you won't remember anything."

"If anything, it'll be my opponent who won't remember anything. I'll be fine." With that, she released her hold on him, allowing the boy to go. She sighed heavily, feeling some sort of guilt building up in her gut. She knew she wasn't allowed to watch, as the noblemen—Marth and Roy—instructed those close to Ike and Toon Link were not allowed to tell anyone of this set match nor to interfere and watch. It was going to be hard, but only a select few of them knew; Lucas and Pikachu, two of Toon Link's best friends, Lucario and Pit, other close friends of Ike, as well as herself. Snake and the spy from Tellius, Volke, often snooped in on people, so they knew themselves. The two other Link's were connected by the Triforce of Courage to Toon Link, so they already knew. Ike told his fellow swordsman that stayed in the same dorm as he.

So, it was just them that knew. "Link…don't do anything stupid…"

* * *

><p>11:57 PM, Stage Transporters.<p>

* * *

><p>Toon Link made it there, trying to catch his breath as he nearly ran down the many hallways of the Smash Dorms. He took in a deep breath, and noticed it was awfully dark. The only thing that was glowing were his pure, blue eyes, a bit of the Master Sword's holy light, and a golden blade glistening in the moonlight nearby. Wait, a second.<p>

The young boy in blue turned his attention to the golden sword, and stayed motionless. He knew who was sitting there on the benches, waiting silently. "How long have you been there?" Toon Link questioned the shadowy outline of what appeared to be a man. The figure stood up, grabbed the pommel of the blessed blade, walking up to the young hylian and coming into view. It was Ike, and he looked oddly different this time.

"Just been there for a few minutes." He replied softly. A long pause had drawn out, and the clock had switched to eleven fifty-eight. "…Two minutes left." Ike finally spoke.

"…" The blond dotted quietly.

"Link," Ike started up again, referring to the smaller boy as his real name, as the other Links weren't around. "What's on your mind right now?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The Outset islander glanced up at the taller man, narrowing his only eye at him. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I just don't want you to chicken out and back off after this starts. So, if there is even an inch of doubt in your mind, you may as well forget this fight and go to bed."

"Tch. You're smoking something high, Ike." The younger boy shook his head. "I'm never going to turn back on this. I'm a man of my word; when I say I will do something, that's final and I do it. Nobody will change my mind. Even if there is doubt, I will still press on and continue forward. So… don't think I'll mess up because I'll doubt. But there is none in my mind. I am prepared."

"Good." The clocked moved onto eleven fifty-nine. "We should get into the transporters now." Both warriors stepped into a separate teleporter, the mechanism automatically turning itself on when it recognized the boy heat radiation.

**Registering Ike… Registering Toon Link… Welcome to the Stage Selector. Choose your selection.**

"Registered battle." Link said.

**Voice activation recognized. Set match on: Final Destination. Two-stock, One item only. Time limit of 10 Minutes. No rules selected. Welcome, Toon Link and Ike. Preparing match launch.**

The teleporters transported the two fighters on the appropriate stage, set on opposite sides of the flat stage. Link on the left hand side, Ike on the right. Both stood on the ready, waiting for the clock to strike at midnight.

"Link…before we begin. I will tell you that I will not go easy on you."

"That's the way I wanted it in the first place."

"Right, I figured as much. I will treat you like a man with a blade on a war zone. No mercy. No sympathy. No regrets. There's a chance you might die… Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

Link closed his eyes. He didn't think they would die from this match, but because it's set and not affiliated with Master Hand's approval, they weren't protected by the magical essence of the Smash universe that prevented death amongst characters. _If I have to lose my life just to beat this man, then I will do it. There's no backing out now._ The clock hit the large twelve on the clock, and Ike readied his blade. "Well? Are you having your doubts now?"

"No, Ike. I have no doubts. And, if I must lose my life just to defeat you, then so be it!" the young boy brandished his sword and shield, rearing into a battle stance. "I'm not going to lose!"

"Then, with that said. Good bye, Link."

Ike rushed at the boy with a fully charged Quick Draw, who didn't even see him coming! The flat of Ike's blade rammed into Link's Mirror Shield, which bounced right off. Link swerved out of Ike's reach and slashed his sword at pivot point to the man's blind spot, only to be rudely countered and backhanded away. The boy staggered a bit ways off, but he was quickly back on his feet, advancing Ike with his quick footwork. Just similar to his earlier training, the males were clashing their blades together at every instant, dancing around, trying to find weak or open points in their styles, but could find none. One minute passed, and nine more to go.

Link used the pit of his strength to shove Ike off and low sweeping with his blade to trip him. The blue-haired swordsman evaded the sweeping attack and used his own as retaliation; the blue-clad hylian child avoided by side stepping the intended strike. They backed away from each other, only to lunge into the air, clash a few times, then land on the opposite side. A few strands of Ike's hair was cut off as were Link's. They barely missed each other. Ike jolted upward, facing his young opponent.

"Impressive. You've gotten better. I'll tell you what—if you can land five successful hits on me, you win."

"Tch! I'll land more than that!"

The small chat was over in seconds as the two were at it again, dancing with their weapons, holy blade against holy blade, white versus gold, will against will. Neither were flinching an inch, and were giving it their all to overcome the latter. _He is getting better, I will admit. He's on par with me and everything. I will give him credit for achieving that._ Ike thought to himself, analyzing his opponent. _But, he's still… swinging a little off. It could be that his injuries haven't fully healed… Though, I said I won't have any mercy, so I can't think of that._

_What's your weakness, Ike? There's got to be something in you that makes you go off! I'll find an opening on you, I will!_ Link thought to himself, gritting his teeth tightly as he kept whipping his sword at the other swordsman, trying to push him back with all his might.

Ike broke the young one's thoughts by using his large feet to trip and grab the boy when he did so. "That was cheating!" bellowed Link, who was struggling to free himself.

"No rules, remember?" Ike reminded him and gutted his knee deep into Link's stomach, causing the already injured boy to gag yet again. A strong headbutt from Ike and Link collapsed to the ground, his forehead's earlier bruise reappearing. "Had enough?" Ike asked icily, sending a chill down the boy's spine. But, as stubborn as any mule was, he got up, rage consuming him entirely. He remembered such a hit from the Ike clones in the training hall, and was seething in unfathomable anger.

"_Never_!" Link blared, picking out a bomb from his bag, lighting it with his sword then chucking it at Ike wildly.

Ike swiftly charged the bomb's tip, slicing it off before it exploded on him. "That'll never work—"

"Gyaaaah!" the boy lunged at Ike the moment he moved to strike the bomb and his sword met the flesh of his left arm, cutting a gashing wound into it, tearing into his shirt. The older swordsman hissed in pain, but didn't show any signs of weakness. This irritated Link beyond the farthest point of rage. "AGH!" he screamed, charging wildly at Ike, swinging his blade exceptionally well and timed, despite his thoughts thinking otherwise. Ike clashed with each quick lashing attack, eventually countering the child, sending him flying off a few ways. Six minutes were left. Link charged Ike, only to be rammed with the man's smash attack that sent the child off stage.

Link was on the revival platform when he reappeared again, some of his wounds lightly healed up automatically. He jumped off it, his eye turning feral with rage. "Ugh! Stupid, Ike!" He cast his shield away and approached the swordsman with only his blade in hand.

Ike raised an eyebrow in wonder. "No shield?"

"It's in the way! Come on and fight me!" TL bellowed, once again charging at Ike. He was becoming even faster now, slashing at the older man with increased speed. Ike could barely keep up with the speedier Link, and was cut in the thigh when he tried dodging. Two hits out of five he accomplished with only five minutes left to go. _His endurance and speed increased. It's very well tempered, but I have to finish this so he doesn't get hurt any further… Dr. Mario will kill me. _Ike rushed at Link, sword raised as he prepared a quick Eruption. TL saw it coming and mid-air dodged the volcanic-like flames.

"That won't work! Take **this**!" Link was right above Ike, shoving his blade straight down, thrusting deep into the man's back. The momentum and impact of the attack sent the blue-haired swordsman off stage, making him wind up on the revival platform a few seconds later. It was a tie now; both had one-stock left, however, the younger Link was quite damaged from Ike's previous attack, and the man was slightly healed up. Ike easily jumped off the platform, his eyes fixed on the younger swordsman who gripped his sword's pommel tight. However, Ike appeared differently; his aura was glowing with hot, reddish yellow flames, his eyes were a piercing golden color.

Link froze on the spot, fearful of the next attack the older swordsman would pull on him. Four minutes remained.

Ike took a few steps forward while Link took the same amount back, keeping his sword up and his feet to the ground as firm as possible. If he tried a jump attack, Ike would catch him, making him an easy target. So, he decided against that idea. But, he had to attack him some way or another! Link bit his lip, prayed to the goddesses of Hyrule before charging forward. It was going to be a risky shot, but he had to pull it off somehow. It was his only shot. Sword forward, he lunged, and Ike reared back into position as if he were going to unleash his Final Smash.

_Come on… do it. Do it. Do it!_ TL beckoned as he still leapt forward. Instead of Ike using his Final Smash, he had used Counter instead, knocking TL back yet again. The boy slid backwards, annoyed. But then, something unusual happened; a Smash Ball appeared right above him. Without hesitating, he broke the ball, gaining its semi-god like powers, energizing him as it did Ike. The flames of Smash ignited around TL's body, the aura radiating off him brightly. His eye was transformed into the color of sharpening gold. Both males were infused with the endless power of the Smash, focusing their gazes at another, daring the latter to make the move first.

Three minutes remained.

Link lunged forward again, hoping this time Ike would use his Final Smash before he used his, and once again, Ike went into position. Just as Link thought it was Counter again, Ike had thrown up his sword at the boy! _Not the Final Smash!_ He cried in-thought, but at that moment, the boy barely sidestepped Ike's attack, a bit of his clothes getting torn off from the strike of Ragnell. Bingo! Toon Link slashed blindly at Ike. The man had pulled off just a regular Aether, and the boy's attack had done nothing to make him flinch. Well, that's bad news. Quickly, the boy tried to smack Ike while he was airborne, only to be met by the man's heavy boots stomping flat onto his back. Ike leapt away from TL, charging up a Quick Draw, intent to hit. As soon as the boy got up, Ike unleashed his move, slashing into Link's back hard, tearing through his tunic, drawing his blood onto his sword. The young hylian staggered forward, choking out the red liquid from his mouth forcefully. The top part of his tunic was covered in his own blood, as was his back. It was in pain, agonizing pain that just seemed to impossible to bear.

But, this fight wasn't over yet! Link turned around to take a strike at Ike, who nimbly sidestepped, and retaliated by punching the boy square in the face, then kicked him into his right arm. Link howled in pain as his wound had reopened, the crimson liquid once again draining from his body. His endurance was clipping out slowly, and his body was beginning to tire. He cursed himself in Hylian tongue for his young, childish body for tiring out. Two minutes remained… And only one more hit on Ike until he claimed victory.

"I've had enough of this!" Link shouted, screaming in rage, tears flooding down his eye that he shut. "I… Will… Defeat _**you**_!" the Triforce of Courage emblazoned itself on his left hand, signaling he was going to activate his Final Smash; the Triforce Slash. That would surely win him his fifth attack on Ike, as well as defeating him once and for all! TL opened his available eye, lifting his left hand before him, a line of golden light shined through the man before him. The image of the Triforce appeared behind Ike; it was a success! The hylian charged forward, carried by the line of light as it engulfed him brightly. Ike was paralyzed on the spot, but he had to do something!

Link, Hero of the Winds, was nearing him, and only one thing could save him now; his own Final Smash. As the boy was close, with as much strength as possible, Ike threw his sword at Link, causing the boy to gawk in shock! The boy cried as flames charred his body, sending him skyward, burning in the flames licking his body. _No! I… I won't give up!_ He raged in-thought taking a last second measure of throwing his boomerang aimed at Ike! But it missed! Ike was charging straight up at him, Ragnell ablaze with him.

_I… missed… I didn't hit him…_

"_**GREAT—**_"

TL was being mauled by several slashes of Ike's flaming blade, large cut wounds across his youthful chest, back, legs. The fire the sword yielded incinerated his clothes with each hit.

"_—__**AETHER!**_" Ike yelled, kicking Link two times roughly with roundhouse kicks forced into his privates and stomach, then reared back Ragnell, his eyes burning in its own anger as he slammed both himself and TL down to Final Destination's ground. Link was sent skyward, higher than before, his body still aflame, dropping his Master Sword in the process. He was out of the park. Ike swiped the flames away, his clothes getting roughly charred as well from the Final Smash.

Time was up. "He only got four hits on me. He did his absolute best though…" As the revival platform reappeared again for the third time, holding Link's near lifeless, charred and near bare body on it, then it faded, the boy dropping onto the ground. Ike immediately caught him, taking a deep sigh. Just to be safe, he checked the boy's pulse, and was relieved to find it there, albeit, not as strong. He needed to be hoisted to Dr. Mario's right away. _Why do I feel guilty from this?_ The blue-haired swordsman sighed. He picked up TL carefully, using his cape to cover the young child's partial nudity, and picked up his sword and shield. A single teleporter appeared on stage, and as Ike walked towards it, Link's boomerang whizzed by and popped right into his head!

"What the…? Ow." Ike grunted, rubbing his head where he was struck. The magically infused wooden boomerang was on the ground to his feet when he turned around and looked. A small knot formed onto his head where he was hit; the Tellius native smiled as he picked up the boomerang, and walked into the teleporter.

"…He got five hits."

* * *

><p>I know it's long, sorry. Hope you all enjoyed this. It's based off a real Brawl between me and my stepbro. I was playing Blue Toon Link and he was Ike. It was so annoying and it literally took me ten minutes to try and beat him. But he still won. Sadface. Anyway, leave a review if you wish.<p>

[Updated: 1-28-2014]


End file.
